


Thin Line

by M14Mouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Dean couldn’t make up his mind what to give Sammy…smoothie or soup.  Anything to get Sam to eat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.   
> Prompt: Fic please! While Dean was gone, Sam really let himself go. Not eating, barely sleeping. Now that Dean's safe, Sam collapses. Cue Big Brother!Dean and awesome!Cas taking care of Sam. Sick!exhausted!Sam is always welcome!

Dean was busy. 

It wasn’t the type of busy that screamed the end of the world or the latest monster of the week. 

No, he was busy looking for food. Sam brought him food last night. That cheeseburger and fries were awesome. He realized how much he missed it. The demon part of him didn’t enjoy food. He liked the finer beverages of choice. Right now, he wasn’t going to stumble into that rabbit hole. No….he had one goal. He came down to make breakfast for him and Sammy. His brother looked liked that he needed a good meal. He just couldn’t find anything to eat. In the fridge, it was mostly bare expect from some green thing. He thought that it was mold about to crawl out of the bowl and take over the world. 

Something in his gut told him to check the rest of the kitchen. 

He started checking drawers and cabinets. Hell, he even checked the emergency supplies. Most of the boxes were untouched and dust had settled on top. 

An uncomfortable feeling started to grow. 

He could think of a thousand reasons why there was a lack of food in the bucker. His brother was busy. He could eat take out. There were numerous dinners and fast food places in their area. That could be it. 

The feeling in his gut told him otherwise. 

Sam’s face was thin and weary. There were black circles covered his eyes. There was the whole shoulder thing that he hasn’t got the whole story on yet. He was positive that there was a story. His clothes hanged off of his body. He could only imagine how much weight Sammy lost. 

In other words, his brother looked like crap. 

He was going to fix it. He was going to make pancakes and the healthy omelets that Sam liked so much. 

He is going to make that Sam eats as much food as possible. 

He will just go to his keys, his wallet, and check on his brother before he tackled the grocery store. 

He hoped that his brother was asleep because he looked like he needed it. 

He chuckled.

His brother is probably going to complain that he was mothering henning him or something. At this point, he didn’t care. 

He just needed to make sure that he was alright. He just put Sammy through hell. He could just close his eyes and see the look on his brother’s face. It felt like of an echo…the demon’s satisfaction at his brother’s tears and thoughts of ripping his throat out. 

Damn it…he….

He took a deep breath. He needed to shake it off. 

He had something else that needed to be done. 

Find out if Sam wanted spinach and feta omelet or all veggie omelet. 

-SPNSPNSPN-

“Sammy!” 

He nearly tripped over his own feet to get his brother spread out on the floor in the middle of the hallway. 

“Damn it. Damn it.” He mumbled under his breath. 

He kneed down on the ground next to Sam. His fingers searched for a pulse while his eyes searched down his brother’s body. He could feel the dampness of Sam’s skin under his fingers. He couldn’t see any visible injuries or blood but he couldn’t be sure until he got him off of this cold floor. He needed help. 

“Cas…I need help. It’s Sam and I…” He said out loud. 

He heard a flutter of wings and he looked up to Cas on the other side of Sam. He watched as Cas leaned over and touched Sam’s forehead with his hand. 

A part of him was surprised by the intimate of the act and another part wasn’t. He knew that over the years that Cas and Sam’s friendship had developed and changed. Watching this made it hit home for him. 

“Cas?”

“He is dehydrated. His blood sugar has dropped due to the lack of proper nutrition. The only positive that the fall didn’t cause any new injuries or any harm to Sam’s shoulder.” Cas said. 

He groaned. 

“In other words, Sam has worked himself into getting sick. Help me carry him into bed. Then I am going to make you a grocery list. The bucker has no food. If we are going to get Sam up to shape, he is going to need some food,” He said.

It took them some time to get Sam off the floor and into his bed. He grabbed a notepad and a pen off of Sam’s dresser. He started writing things that he needed. Cas has gotten better at the whole being human thing. Well, it is kind of…still working on his peoples’ skills. He knew that he should be the one going but he couldn’t leave Sam right now. 

He wouldn’t leave Sam. 

“I tried…in the beginning. I made sure that he ate and slept. I swear the moment that I turned around. He was back to work. He was so driven. He didn’t yield for no one. No matter what we heard or saw. His only thought was to find you. As I grew weaker, I couldn’t help him as much. I watched him slip away. Even when I vowed to help, he…wanted me to rest. He put my needs over his.” Cas said as he stared at Sam. 

“That sounds like him,” He said softly. 

“Because it is him.” 

His chest tightened up. He wanted to say something else. He was to tell how proud he was of his brother. He didn’t have time for that. He tore off the piece of paper from the notepad and handed it to Cas. Cas grabbed the list from his hand. With the flutter of wings, he was gone. He turned his attention back to his brother. He pulled up a chair and took a seat next to Sam’s bed. He leaned over and put his hand on Sam’s forehead. He could feel the heat from his brother’s body. He should get up and get Sam some water but he didn’t wait to move. 

Sam’s eyes opened a little. Sam’s eyes were glazed but still darted toward him. 

“De’n?” Sam said softly. 

“I am here, Sam. I am here.” 

No matter what happened, he didn’t plan to leave again. 

End of Fine Line


End file.
